Betrayed (PJatO Avengers Fanfiction)
by Kalliope-Korinna-Klytaimnestia
Summary: Annabeth cheats on Percy and Chris cheats on Clarisse. They leave camp to be found by a few gods and goddesses and are told to go to the avengers and tell them about the Greeks and become one of them. Will they become avengers? What dangers will they face? Find out in Betrayed (PJatO/ Avengers Fanfiction). Rated M for innuendos and such
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Betrayed

Percy P.O.V.

I can't believe it. They believe her over me. Sure she's Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena but I'm Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon, hero of Olympus, retriever of the master bolt and Hades' helm, barer of the sky, I found the golden fleece, I fell into Tartarus, I defeated Kronos, Ares, Hades, Poylebotes, and so much more. My fatal flaw is loyalty for Gods sakes! She somehow made everyone but the Aphrodite, Artemis, Apollo cabins, and a few friends hate me.

** *FLASHBACK* (OF DOOM [JK])**

A few hours earlier I was walking to 'our' place. We had built a small, one room shack for when we want to think, have some alone time, or just talk. I was going to surprise Annabeth, because I knew she would be there. Lately she's been drifting apart from me and I just want to rekindle that feeling that we had when we were younger. I was stealthily going in. I heard some weird moaning, panting, and groaning. Probably nothing. I walked toward the door, holding a bouquet in one hand of moon lace, roses, tiger lilies, and panda lilies. A bouquet I know she would love because the flowers themselves are beautiful but had meaning to us, and even though I had to do a quest for her I got Lady Demeter to _"make them last as long as our love would." _It was the closest thing I get to making them last forever. I was going to propose. I had gotten Athena's blessing as well as her father's, Fredrick Chase. Though Athena's was a lot harder because I had to do a quest for her too. The twelve labors of Heracles. Yeah it was really hard but I did it. I personally custom made the ring as well, with the help of Hephaestus. And of course I had to do a quest for him as well. I It was beautiful. It had a huge diamond in the center and sea green gems all around. That was a symbol of me loving and supporting her always as I know I would. I had the silver band of the ring engraved saying _"Wise Girl + Seaweed Brain = infinite."_ Bursting in I yelled surprise, but it came out as more of a question. Annabeth pulled the sea green sheets over their sweaty, naked, panting bodies. Annabeth was cheating on me with someone. Not just anyone, but Brenden Smith son of Ares. The new kid.

** *INTERNAL MONOLOGUE***

Just because while he was coming to camp three months ago a really dumb, really small, hellhound attacked him and I jumped in and rescued him while he was cowering in fear but he told everyone is was twice as large as Mrs. O'Leary and he killed it with his bare hands and I just stood there doing nothing. In all honesty I am pretty sure he soiled his bottoms, a lot. Of course everyone at camp flocked toward him thinking he's the greatest person ever except for a few of my friends like Annabeth, Grover, Jason, Leo, Piper, Nico, Conner, Travis, Katie, Juniper, Thalia, and surprisingly Clarisse. Well he did convince the Ares Cabin to make him cabin leader and kick Clarisse of her position. A few others and I protested say that it was not right and unjust to do that, but the Ares Cabin being the Ares cabin they were too stubborn and did it anyway. Mr. D didn't care because he still was as lazy as ever. And on top of all that Clarisse found Chris Rodriguez her boyfriend of like, forever cheating on her with Drew. She was the typical hot, stuck-up b**ch**,(A/N Bonus points and virtual cookies[ (::) ] for whoever knows what movie that line was from!)** former leader of the Aphrodite cabin. She didn't even charmspeak him into doing it! After everything she did for him! I really felt bad for her. No matter how mean she was to me no one deserves that. But me being me saying that to her landed me in the position of being her crying shoulder while she let it all out. In normal circumstances I wouldn't mind but when she's sad and crying she tends to get quite violent. Trust me I wish I still had the curse of Achilles because the next day I had a few new scars and many, many new bruises. So I guess that did give her a good, legitimate reason for siding with me. Wow I just got really side tracked but I blame my ADHD brain. But I digress. Back to the point, I didn't really mind that much since I knew who I was. To me it didn't matter as long as I had a few close friends and the good memories to go with them.

** *END OF INTERNAL MONOLOGUE***

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ANNABETH?! DID OUR LOVE MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?! WHAY ANNABETH WHY?!" I bellowed in a loud, booming voice. In fact it was so loud I bet the gods heard it on Olympus. Brenden had already put on his clothes and left fearing what I might do while enraged. Annabeth was using the sheet to cover up but really it wasn't needed because I had already gotten a full view of her and Brenden which is something that I wish I hadn't seen. "You didn't want to do it! I found someone who did who I'm sure was much better that you ever could be! You've been gone for three months! I should've never chosen you just because your powerful, saves the world and Olympus many times! I never even loved you!" Annabeth shrieked in her annoyingly, painfully, high shrill voice. I've never noticed just how annoying she was, or how hideous. I guess I was just blinded by love. "YOU CHEATED ON ME BECAUSE I WOULDN'T PUT OUT!" I yelled. "DO YOU FEEL ANY REMORSE IN THAT ICE COLD HEART OF YOURS?! KNOW WHY I WAS GONE FOR THREE MONTHS HUH? I WAS DOING A QUEST FOR YOUR MOM TO GET HER BLESSING TO PROPOSE TO YOU! I DID THE TWELVE LABORS OF HERACLES! THEN I WENT TO LORD HEPHAESTUS AND HE HELPED ME TO CRAFT YOUR ENGAGEMENT RING AND I HAD TO DO A QUEST FOR HIM TO SHOW ME HOW! AND LASTLY I WENT TO LADY DEMETER TO TRY TO GET THIS BOUQUET TO LAST AS LONG AS OUR LOVE SO YOU COULD ALWAYS HAVE IT! OF COURSE TO GET I HAD TO DO ANOTHER QUEST! I DID ALL OF THAT FOR YOU!" I had know idea that right then I was causing one of the worst storm/earthquakes ever to hit Manhattan. " NEVER ENTER ANY WATER EVER AGAIN! YOU NO LONGER HAVE THE BLESSING THAT MY FATHER AND I GAVE YOU! YOU WONT COME OUT ALIVE!" I seethed angrily leaving her stunned. The storm/earthquake dissipated. Sure in hindsight I over reacted but can you blame me? I had just found out that the person I love, and rusted with every fiber of my being cheated on me without any remorse and never loved me to begin with.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

I went to my cabin and somehow fell asleep. But my dreams were plagued by the memories of Tartarus and the horrors I faced saving an unconscious Annabeth from every monster, titan, and beast that lurked in its shadows. When I woke up the camp was in disarray like a war was about to break out on one side there was the Apollo, Aphrodite, Iris, Hephaestus, Hades, and Artemis cabins ( the hunters of Artemis including the moon goddess herself) and some of my friends like the Stoll's, Katie, Grover, Juniper, and Clarisse. On the other side was everyone else. There was so much yelling and screaming I couldn't make anything out. I ran up to Clarisse and asked what was happening. "Well we are on your side. We heard you screaming at Annabeth after she cheated on you and new what really happened. Annabeth made up a story about how you cheated on her and that's why you were gone for three months." She explained. "I'm really sorry Percy you didn't deserve what she did to you. I'll be there for you like you were for me when Chris cheated." She said sympathetically resting her hand on my shoulder. "Thank-you Clarisse now I have to stop this I'll see you in a bit." I said. I walked in the middle and screamed in my loudest voice, "BE QUIET!" That shut them up. "Thank you. Now everyone on the Percy side I thank you for staying by my side and the side that's right especially the hunters of Artemis and Artemis herself. Thank you for seeing the truth and siding with a man even though you hate men and justifiably so. I have no idea why anyone would side against a goddess and the Apollo cabin I mean come on their dad is the god of truth! But none of you guys should be involved. In all honesty this should have just stayed between Annabeth and I. You all have you opinions and I know Annabeth can be convincing. Quit taking sides and carry on with your everyday duties. Today is Friday you should be gearing up for capture the flag with the huntresses. That is all" I said walking back toward my cabin staying there the rest of the day. I had packed all my belongings in a duffle bag and left a note explaining what happened and that I'm leaving for a while. It was midnight and I left trying to sneak out.

"Where do you think your going?" a familiar voice called. I turned to face Clarisse. "I'm leaving I don't know where but I can't stay here with Annabeth." I say. "I know how you feel. But I'm going with you. You might need a friend and it's too painful for me to stay around Chris. I thought I could do it but seeing him with Drew, it's like my heart is breaking over and over again. I'm even prepared ." She said lifting her bags up. I didn't notice them till now. "Ok lets blow this popsicle stand." I said as we walked out of the camp boundaries petting Peleus on our way out for what could've very well been the last time ever.

**A/N If I get 5 reviews I'll post a new chapter and I don't even care if one person reviews it five times I just want it to be read. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(A.N. This chapter, heck, maybe this whole story is dedicated to Skaiya McFee and sunshinebymoonlight. They are both revolutionary people to my story. One of these people inspired me to post my stories on this site. The other is my first ever reviewer. I think you can guess which is which. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR ALL!)**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

We had left camp about three days ago. Clarisse and I had been attacked non-stop for ten hours after we left and everyday when we were walking. Somehow we made it awesome. Probably because I was there, I kid, I kid. We made it hilarious and fun. Clarisse was the one who suggested we made it interesting. We made hilarious jokes and puns and found fun ways of killing them. Yes, I know that sounds sadistic, but one I needed to blow off steam and two it was funny. We made a deal whoever killed the most monsters or the most difficult monsters got to have the last chocolate bar I packed. I only packed five, thinking I was going alone and so far we each had two. I am winning both categories much to Clarisse's chagrin and general displeasure. Right now is the final hour to try to win and there is humongous horde of monsters consisting of hellhounds, empousa, two giants, my old friend the Minotaur, and Medusa the ugliest gorgon ever in the history of ever, in fact I think she got worse since last time. This is gonna be as easy as pie, in fact maybe easier than pie because pie is pretty hard. Any who we disposed of the hellhounds and empousa easily, next I took on Medusa and the Minotaur and Clarisse took on a giant. I killed them while shouting funny insults and Clarisse was still working on the big guy so I ran toward the other giant. " Hey! Big ugly loser! I bet I can beat you before you even touch me!" I shouted. I proceeded to do just that. Clarisse finished hers like two seconds before I did mine. "I know when I am beaten Prissy," yes she did still call me that but more like a nickname instead of an insult, " you win the last chocolate bar." She admitted begrudgingly handing it to me. "I'll tell you what how about we share it? Would the all mighty Clarisse La Rue agree to that?" I ask. "Why yes, yes she will." She joked right back. I split the delicious bar of chocolate goodness and handed her half. Just then Hades, Apollo, Aphrodite, Artemis, Demeter, Athena, Hephaestus, Hera, Zeus, Hermes, Hestia, Iris, and Nemesis flashed in. We quickly bowed and greeted the assorted gods and goddesses.

"Rise heroes." said Zeus. "We have seen what had happened to you and it is most unfortunate." he told us. Lady Athena stepped forth, " Percy I am sorry, no one deserves that. I am ashamed of Annabeth and she has been stripped of her title as official architect of Olympus. You may have been Kelp Head's son but you are a great demigod, your loyal, you gave up godhood so other demigods can be claimed, you got Artemis to respect you, of all people a male!" she said. Artemis cut in, "You are a good person and the best man I have known. You are selfless, and Clarisse do not think we have forgotten about you. Also know that there will always be a spot in huntresses of Artemis." the goddess of the moon told us. "Thank you Lady Artemis, I will never forget that but right now I Must be with Percy. It's just a gut feeling that I believe I have to listen to." Clarisse responded. "I think you guys are wondering why we are here." Hera spoke. "Well we saw what happened through Hephaestus T.V. because the gods thought it was a good source of drama and entertainment. Which the last week or two I'll admit it was, but we saw what that wisdom child, and thief child did to you both." Hades started. "I am so sorry for what Chris did to you. I had now idea that he would even think of doing that to you, Clarisse. I honestly thought you to might get married one day. As we were saying we watch you demigods all the time." Hermes apologized. "Stalkers!" I whispered to Clarisse. We giggled but apparently the gods have super hearing too. A few gods and goddesses laughed heartily," Yes we kind of are stalkers in a way." Apollo laughed. " What were actually here for is to offer you a proposition." Demeter started. "We would like you to become Avengers. " Iris said. "We trust you know who they are?" Nemesis asked. We shook our heads. "Good, we would like you to go to them, tell them who you are, what you've both done, and unite mortals, Greeks, and another group of people you will find out soon or later." Hephaestus said. "And sorry about everything." He added. "We would also like to bless you. I am sure you're thinking why do they want to bless us? What is in for them? Well for one that would be good for the Avengers, two you both really deserve it, and third if you two are the most powerful demigods the mortals wont want to take more of you." Hestia said. "Will you agree to this?" Aphrodite asked. In unison we said, "We agree to both of these things and would be glad to do so, what else would we do?" "My appointments are quite packed. I might be able to fit you in between now and death." I joked. "Percy I would like you to be my champion." Hestia said.

"Go Percy! Woo" Clarisse said. "You do? Thank-you so much Lady Hestia!" I replied excitedly. "Ok let's go this poo." Aphrodite said. "I, (enter godly name here), herby bless Perseus Jackson and Clarisse La Rue." They all said in a powerful voice. I feel the powerful energy flowing from them to me and I'm sure Clarisse felt it too. After the initial shock I felt more powerful than ever. "Now I will make you my champion. I, Hestia, make you Perseus Jackson my champion." I felt more power coming from Lady Hestia. I was reminded of home and my mom and her blue chocolate chip cookies. "Thank you Lady Hestia. Thank you Lords and Ladies. How should we go to the Avengers?" I ask. " Yeah, I mean we know they're Stark Towers but do we get an appointment or be like Zeus and super dramatic." Clarisse asked. "You wished you were like me!" Zeus joked. Yep you heard me, he joked. "Yea definitely go in dramatic." Apollo said. "Ooh! Percy you should vapor travel us in there. They'll be all like 'Dude why are there kids suddenly here?' it'll be hilarious!" Clarisse said. "Oh yeah that reminds me you now have our powers. Your a bit more powerful than a demigod of ours. So you have all the imaginable powers of a demigod child of any ours." Hera said. "That's amazing! But I have a question. Nemesis you're the goddess of balance and revenge and more, doesn't it mess up the balance if you help?" Clarisse asked. "Your Athena is showing." I jokingly whispered. "You would think so wouldn't you? The balance would be much worse off if I didn't" Nemesis answered. "Before I vapor travel us into Stark Towers can I see my mom first?" I asked. "Of course Percy. We wouldn't get in the way of that it wouldn't be good for our health if we did. I'll take you there." Hermes said. "Good luck heroes. I believe in you. Olympus believes in you. While you're there have fun." Zeus said. We nodded. Everyone except Hermes flashed out. "Hey George and Martha Clarisse and I surprise for you." I said. Clarisse handed them the rats we hunted. "We love you!" George said. "Thank you." Martha said. "Thanks guys. That should shut them up for a while. Ready to go?" Hermes asked. We nodded.

Hermes flashed us into my mom's living room. "See you guys later." Hermes waved us goodbye. "Hi mom." I said hugging her. "Hey Mrs. Jackson." Clarisse said. My mom hugged her. "Hi you're Clarisse right? Percy told me about you. Call me Sally or Mom. I always joked I was a mom to all demigods." she said. "Honey, Paul's working at school. How are you? Do you want cookies?" She asked. Clarisse and I looked at each other, we turned back and nodded to Mom. She lead us to the kitchen and gave us blue chocolate chip cookies. "So it is true about the blue food thing. I thought it was a myth. Oh my gods Sally you these are amazing!" Clarisse exclaimed. I nodded these are the best cookies in the universe. "So why are you two here?" "Well..." I started. My mom knew it wasn't going to be the best news in the world. I told her everything that happened to us with help for Clarisse. "So let me get this all right, Annabeth cheated on you and Chris cheated on Clarisse, you two have been blessed by a lot of gods and goddesses including Artemis who justifiably hates men, you're going to try to become Avengers, and you still have to battle Gaia. Well you've had an interesting few months. Are you going to be ok?" Mom asked. "We'll be fine Sally. But for some reason I have a feeling you and Paul should go out of town for a while. Don't worry if there's a fight Percy will make another giant building go blue." Clarisse said. "Blue and red I want to make sure you're safe as well. I'll make you more cookies to last a while." Mom. "Why do you want to make sure I'm safe as well?" Clarisse asked. "Oh honey, my son has told me stories about you everything. How he respects you, how strong you are, everything. Don't tell but I like you better than Annabeth and don't be afraid to show your feelings. It takes to cry, not a weak one." Mom said. "Thanks. I'm gonna call Momma or Momma S." She replied. "I'd really like that Clarisse." Mom said going the kitchen. A bit later she walked in holding a shimmering silver backpack. "This backpack is enchanted, given to me by Artemis, after you held up the sky for her, it never runs out of space, I packed ten big freezer bags of cookies, and ten big bags of assorted red and blue candies from the old candy store I used to work in. I also packed some apples and two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for your lunches. While you're there try to eat a little healthy. There's room for weapons, Greek fire, and such. Have fun, be safe or as safe as a demigod can be. I love you both." Mom said. "Love you too, Mom." I said. "I-I love you as well Momma." Clarisse told her. Moms eyes filled with unshed tears and she hugged us both really tight. "I heard Caribbean is great this time of year I'm sure I could dad to send some tickets for a cruise there." I said. Just as finished you could faintly smell sea water. "I think that is a yes." Clarisse said. After a while we left for Stark Towers.

**A.N. Next chapter is at Stark Towers I know I'd post when I got 5 reviews but this chapter was on my mind and I didn't want to lose it. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Authors note! Sorry I hate them too

Hey guys! I'm really sorry for not posting lately. Schools starting really soon and its been difficult because my computers stupid. I'm making a chapter after I post this a/n. Thanks for waiting. PM me I get bored with out human, sort of contact.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry bout this but here's another authors note. I changed the rating on tis to T so more people can see this. Also since Fanfiction keeps deleting my chapters because I cant save them in time, I'm gonna write them on paper first. Also I'm gonna start on my other stories. So I might not post for a while.


	5. HELP!

Hey guys. I just recently found out something terrible. SOPA is back again. For those of you who don't know what that is you might want to look it up in case i'm off a bit.

I'm sorry this is not a new chapter, but it is addressing a very important issue. The US government is trying to pass a Copyright bill that would make illegal streaming of copyrighted works a FELONY.

This means that it would be illegal to stream cover song videos or lyric videos on youtube. This would also affect everyone here on FANFICTION. Anyone who writes about a character from Harry Potter, a character from Doctor Who, a character from Twilight, a character from X-Men, etc. will be breaking the law and charged with a felony and could go to jail. THIS GOES FOR EVERY CHARACTER FROM EVERY STORY EVER. If the character was created by someone else and you use it in your story, you would be breaking the law.

This is not the first time the government has tried to do this. Remember the internet blackout day back in 2011 when Google, Wikipedia, and sites like them shut down for a day to protest the SOPA bill? Well apparently the government made some changes to the same bill and is trying to pass it again. I am beyond annoyed and angry about this.

Personally, I am not a fan of Justin Bieber's music, but he was discovered on youtube by singing cover songs. Therefore, he would be sent to jail for breaking the law. He spoke up against the last SOPA bill attempt, and I can only hope that he and other musicians like him speak out against it this time as well.

There is a petition that is aiming to stop this, and here is the link (just take out the spaces):

.gov/petition/ stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF

or google Stop SOPA 2013.

Please go sign it! Please spread the word! We need to stand up for our right to freedom of speech! We write because it's what we enjoy, it's how we express our point of view, and it's what we love. We have to do what we can to stop this from being taken from us. Please if your a writer post it. I'm only 13 I don't want to be a felon. I don't want that on my clean record. Please. Help us. Last time I checked we only need 30,188 more signatures by September 25. This is one of our only chances.


End file.
